Bleach: Cross: 02 Blush
by Eugena
Summary: Valentine's fic. Pairings: Toshiro/Shirahime, Kenpachi/Shirahime, Gin/Rangiku, Ichigo/Rukia
1. The Unraveling

Bleach © Tite Kubo. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena.

_A/N: This is a Valentine's-centric fic. Other details from Bleach: Cross are in the main story._

_Pairings: Toshiro/Shirahime, Kenpachi/Shirahime, Kail/Shirhaime, Gin/Rangiku, Ichigo/Rukia_

Opening Theme: Toki Ni Ai Wa by Masami Okui

Ending Theme: Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez

**Bleach: Cross**

**Blush**

**By Eugena**

Rated: T

**Chapter One: The Unraveling**

**Ichigo's Narration (Voice Over)**

_Ichigo Kurosaki, 15, substitute soul reaper. Until recently, I was the only human soul reaper._

_Rukia Kuchiki, the soul reaper that gave me her powers, has been living in my closet and trying to live a human life. She gave me a book called __Kail the Knight__ and as it turns out, that's changed my life more than I could have imagined. But there's more to that story, I'll save it for another time._

_Sam Hawthorne, author of that book, had been transported into Soul Society by none other than Zangetsu—the incarnation of my zanpaku-to. As it turns out, she was in love with him in a past life but married me. She was once the Snow Princess of the Heavens, Shirayukihime no Tenjou. Now she's taken up her old familiar name, Shirahime, the one she once let her friends call her and what I once called her. But I doubt I'm her only love this time, now she's the third seat of Squad Ten under Toshiro Hitsugaya Taicho and Rangiku Matsumoto Fukutaicho. After all, I'm sure my hollow, Kail, will cause trouble._

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD TEN BARRACKS – THIRD SEAT THORNE'S QUARTERS**

"Sleeping as usual?" Hitsugaya asked Matsumoto as he looked over at Thorne.

"It can't be helped, Taicho," Matsumoto said, brushing back a lock of her hair. "She _is_ still human. Time passes much faster in her world than ours."

Hitsugaya looked away from them both. "I know." His tone was low, almost remorseful. "I wish I could restore her back to herself."

"It won't be possible, Taicho." Matsumoto made a fist and brought it down to the desk. She stopped herself short of slamming it and making too much noise. "Not right," she said. "Will we always be prisoners of the past?"

Hitsugaya looked up, a slight blush on his cheek. Ever since meeting Shirahime, he had found out a past life he had shared with Matsumoto. It was a past life he regretted, one he never wanted to repeat. He would never be weak again. He will protect both Matsumoto and Shirahime.

"Rangiku," he said in a soft voice.

"T-taicho?" her voice broke, so unaccustomed to hearing him use her given name.

"I swear to you, and to her, that the past won't be repeated anymore."

Matsumoto looked away from him. The pain of memories threatened her eyes to tears. "Taicho, the best thing would be to give her happy memories. Erase the pain with new memories."

"For both of us. All of us."

Matsumoto nodded and left. She could take on the taicho's duties for today. They both needed their own sort of closure. She had the Gin of her heart to battle for the day and Hitsugaya had to grow up a little before he could take on his problem.


	2. Paths Crossing

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one

Opening Theme: Toki Ni Ai Wa by Masami Okui

Ending Theme: Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez

**Bleach: Cross**

**Blush**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Two: Paths Crossing**

**KARAKURA TOWN**

Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki walked hand-in-hand past the shops of Karakura Town. They had not talked to each other the entire time. They simply enjoyed each other's company after being apart so long. Not even the snow distracted their thoughts from each other.

"Ichigo?" Rukia placed her other hand on top of his. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Ichigo ran his free hand through his hair, as if brushing off a thought of doubt. "Yeah, Rukia." He stayed silent a few moments. "I just feel bad for Zangetsu."

"It wasn't too long ago that he returned to you."

Zangetsu and Ichigo's Hollow form—Kail—had been reunited with their first love, Shirahime, who was once the Heaven Princess in a time long ago. For now, Kail remained inside Shirahime, allowing her to survive in both human and soul form in Soul Society. She had asked Zangetsu to return to Ichigo after she felt Ichigo's pain of being separated from him. His zanpaku-to was part of his soul, and he could not do without it. True, Kail was part of his zanpaku-to as well, but some strange power allowed Ichigo to exist without Kail.

"I feel his pain," Ichigo said. He touched his lips, remembering the last time Sam had kissed Zangetsu. He felt the kiss as if she had kissed Ichigo himself. "It's been so long. Finally reunited with the woman he loved."

"Ichigo, it's not your fault. Shirahime wanted him to return to you."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh. "But will she really be okay Soul Society? She's still human."

Rukia looked up and smiled up at him. "Hitsugaya Taicho took her in. A little strange for him, but she couldn't be in better hands. He's an honorable taicho. I'm sure he'll protect her."

Ichigo stopped his walk and Rukia stopped with him.

"Rukia, do you think the past will always repeat itself?"

Rukia looked into his eyes. Seeing for once in a long time Kaien. "No, Ichigo. I think it is good to know about the past, because we can change the future. You could say that I met you once before. But I promise you, this life is a lot different than the life before."

"I hope so. Because I—I . . . ."

"What, Ichigo?"

"I can feel love for Shirahime. I don't think it's Zagetsu's but it's from Kail. He was once my twin brother."

"Twins are very connected, Ichigo," Rukia said. "You can feel each other's emotions. You were once married to her. It was your duty to protect her. And that, Ichigo, is something that will never change from the previous life. Give her some time in Soul Society, then go to visit her."

"Right, Rukia."

**oOo**

**SQUAD TEN BARRACKS – THIRD SEAT THORNE'S QUARTERS**

Hitsugaya allowed himself to go inside of his mind. Here he visited Hyorinmaru. Now was another time he would need the Element God's wisdom.

**oOo**

**SHIRO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD – FIELD OF ICE**

"Why so sad, Toshiro?" Hyorinmaru asked.

Hitsugaya kneeled before Hyorinmaru, frustration racking his body. "Must the past always repeat itself?"

"It is far too soon for that conclusion. If you truly want to protect her, you must rid yourself of your own barriers. You must no longer doubt yourself. Until you do that, you will not be able to protect her."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD ELEVEN BARRACKS – KUSAJISHI FUKUTAICHO'S QUARTERS**

Yachiru woke up cheerily to watch the cherry blossom petals fall. As she leaned out her window, she inhaled deeply and sighed. Yes, today would be the day. It had to be close to the actual day in the human world. Today in the human world was a day for people to tell the ones they cared about that they loved them. Yes! Today she would convince Kenny to do something. Maybe he didn't remember his life in the human world with Shirahime—whom Yachiru called mom—but surely his feelings wouldn't have passed away.

Yachiru reached out a hand to grab one of the petals. She caught it and jumped up and down. "Yes, yes! Kenny's going to say that he loves mom!" _I'll have a whole family now. I've had Kenny, and now I've met mom._

She flipped in mid air and landed on her feet. Holding her hand out with a 'thumbs up' she was very excited about her plan. She would get Kenny to confess his love for mom.


	3. Gifts and Worth

Disclaimers, etc.: see chapter one

Opening Theme: Toki Ni Ai Wa by Masami Okui

Ending Theme: Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez

**Bleach: Cross**

**Blush**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Three: Gifts and Worth**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD ELEVEN BARRACKS – ZARAKI TAICHO'S QUARTERS**

Lying on his bed, Kenpachi looked up at the silver necklace he held between his fingers. He watched the sunlight gleam off the chain and the light reflected into his eye. With his other hand, he removed the patch he traditionally wore over his other eye. He wanted to see the necklace with both eyes.

His spiritual pressure spiked as he removed the patch. Third seat Madarame knocked on his door.

"It's alright," he said quickly. "Just testing something."

"Yes, sir."

Not that he was lying. He was testing something—his memory. Outside of the Court of Pure Souls, he had gone shopping with Yachiru. Very unusual for him, but he would humor anything for her. They looked at many items, and none interested him. Yachiru kept saying that he needed to find the perfect gift for Sam. He still called her that, even though now she took the name Shirahime. After all, they had just been reunited after being apart so long—an entire lifetime for him. But what to get for her?

Jewelry was often worn as a sign of family status. It rarely held some of the same significance here like it did in the human world.

But something in this necklace connected with him. It reminded him of his other life. The old woman who had made the necklace recognized him as a soul reaper and had said her own grandson had left to become one. She had named the necklace the Jewel of Winter, saying that it reminded her of her beloved Toshiro. Of course, she already knew that he had made tapchp and was among the many that protected the common souls of Soul Society.

Yachiru had insisted on trying the necklace on. The silver lotus flower looked good on her, but the chain was too long. She didn't mind; she knew this gift would not be for her anyway. In the center of the flower, a small stone shined. It was the color of a diamond, but Kenpachi knew it was a more common stone.

"Kenny!" Yachiru burst through his door, bouncing once on the bed.

Kenny sat up. "What brings you here, Yachiru?"

Yachiru put on a long, disappointed face. "Come on, Kenny, you know that. Today's the day. Today's Valentines. You have to have your gift ready."

"Do you have one?"

"Yeah, but you have to give yours first."

"Okay." Kenny put Yachiru down on the floor. He handed her his eye patch and stood up. "Hold onto this for me."

"You got it, Kenny."

She jumped up and down, watching the stone's light reflect in the room.

"Here, Yachiru." He handed her the necklace. "Make sure I don't lose this."

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD SIX BARRACKS**

It wasn't often that Renji Abarai bothered himself with affairs of the world of the living. However, he couldn't help but over hear Matsumoto's plans for a Soul Society Valentines. He knew it had to be hard for her; after all, she had been in love with Ichimaru, and any holiday centered around love had to be difficult. Usually, the higher ranking reapers shunned such holidays, saying that their position immunized them to such weak emotional needs. Although, none of that was true. It had really been to prevent relationships between captains and their subordinates. Yet love itself could never be denied, even if publically it was.

For instance, Shunsui and Nanao were certainly denying their love for one another.

When did Renji start to notice things like that?

_Since Rukia Kuchiki joined the Kuchiki clan._

It became so clear to him now. Now that Rukia had found someone else and openly showed her feelings for him.

_Well, at least I'll let someone else have a nice Valentines._

Although many would not join in the celebration, it would not matter. Renji knew Rangiku had held this event for the new third seat of squad ten, the great bard Thorne. Even now Renji saw tell-tale tensions between Hitsugaya and Zaraki over her. But _why?_ Like many high ranking soul reapers, Renji knew that Thorne was at least part human. He hadn't yet realized she was all human.

Perhaps it would be nice if he visited the Valentines guest of honor.

**oOo**

**SOUL SOCIETY – SQUAD TEN BARRACKS – THIRD SEAT THORNE'S QUARTERS**

Hitsugaya returned to a state of normal consciousness. Once again, he looked upon Shirahime's sleeping form. A blush creeped into his cheeks—so strange to watch her sleep.

Unfortunately, they were not alone. Kail, the hollow form of Ichigo, rose up from out of Shirahime's body. He lifted his zanpaku-to and pointed it at Hitsugaya.

"You'd better not get any ideas. She's my woman."

Hitsugaya steeled his gaze. "Get in line."

Kail laughed. "Now _this_ is funny. Who do you think owns her? My _brother_, your substitute soul reaper? He's no longer a prince. Kenpachi? His life as her fiancée is over. Am I missing anyone?"

"Zangetsu—and me. I won't let someone claim her as property."

"Oh?" he laughed again. "I see. You're taking Zangetsu's place. This time around you're the forbidden lover."

"You're wrong. I want her freedom."

"Oh?" he hissed. "So it _is_ true. You're in love with Matsumoto!"

"No, damn it!" He began to increase his spiritual energy, preparing to summon Hyorinmaru.

"Element God Hyorinmaru, decide which one of us is worthy!" Kail shouted the challenge. He sat down in front of Shirahime. "If you summon him to hurt me, what do you think will happen to my _one_? Do you think I will let you? Touch her, and I'll destroy you." He laughed again and faded back into Shirahime's body.


	4. Rewriting History

Disclaimers, etc., see chapter one

Opening Theme: Toki Ni Ai Wa by Masami Okui

Ending Theme: Sen no Yoru wo Koete by Aqua Timez

**Bleach: Cross**

**Blush**

**By Eugena**

**Chapter Four: Rewriting History**

_Ling, Mars (Zhan Shen)_

_I walk out of my zero degree space and everything finally falls apart_

_Even if it is tiring to be in love, I won't regret it_

_I put down all my defense and don't care about anything_

_I run away from the dark world and start a new tomorrow_

_A new tomorrow_

**ICHIGO'S INNER BATTLEFIELD (THE SIDEWAYS BUILDING)**

Snow fell onto the sideways building. This had once been the battleground between Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo—Kail—but no more. Now it was a place were Kail could meet Shirahime face-to-face, and they could have their own battles.

Kail held out his right hand, catching a snowflake in it. He looked at it and then crushed it in his fist.

"Stupid little reaper!" he shouted. "Thinking he has the right to my _one_. Not even Ichigo can touch her and _he_ thinks he can!"

"Kail," Shirahime called from behind him.

He turned around to her, the anger still apparent in his face as he faced her. Sam stood before him in a snow colored dress. The White Zangetsu zanpaku-to was strapped to her shoulder, the only element out of place of her princess look.

"Isn't it time I woke up? If I don't soon, Sou Taicho may order tests on me. We can't expect Fourth and Tenth Divisions to hide you much longer."

"No," he answered sharply. "No. I'm keeping you to myself, princess. You aren't strong enough without me, not after you told Zangetsu to leave."

"Ai Zangetsu—."

Kail scoffed at her name for Zangetsu.

"—left because I asked it of him. Yet what of you, Kail Zangetsu? You wouldn't leave even if I fought you for it."

"You're right," he said walking up to her. "Because I love you enough to ignore your requests." He grabbed her right hand with his—the same hand he used to crush the snowflake. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Let's dance, princess." He took her hand in his and placed her other hand around his waist. He began to hum a dance tune from the past life.

"I know this song," she said.

"You should know it. This was the dance we should have had long ago. This was the song they played when you became engaged to Ichigo."

She tried to stop, but he continued the dance, pulling her around with him on the sideways building. Although his hollow appearance had rarely bothered her, she became frightened as he changed before her. His bone white face changed to flesh, the same with his hands and the other parts of his body. He looked more and more as he did in the past life.

"Kail . . . ."

"Shh," he said against her ear. "Let us rewrite history together. There is no royal mandate here, no parents who sold you to slavery. There is just you and I. The whole world could burn, and we would still remain."


End file.
